New Horizons
by 2 good 2 kill
Summary: The Master Chief has finally lost everything. Halsey, his team, and finally Cortana. Where he may have chosen death, fate as set a new task before him with a new team who. They will have to face down foes of incredible might and will have to rely on one another if they ever wish to see home again.


My fellow readers, I would like to apologize for not meeting my intended deadline of posting chapters in Secrets better Left Forgotten. The truth is I had many chapters prepared for it and by chapters I mean 80 pages worth of material. My hard drive died on me and the information was unrecoverable, and to make matters worse this happened a week before finals. So all my papers, all my lab reports, and all my stories…poof gone. And one of my professors had the nerve to say tough.

Anyways enough of my rant. I have here a new story that will hopefully re-inspire me to rewrite the 80 pages that I lost. This is at its core a Halo Marvel crossover with several other characters from other universes mixed in. Also in my story the characters will not get buddy buddy with characters of Marvel…well at least not all of them.

**Halo Universe**

**After Destruction of Mantle's Approach**

Amongst the debris of what once had been the greatest ship in the Forerunner fleet floated the man that had destroyed it. The man who saved Earth not once but twice now. He had faced the horrors from monsters on the most genocidal of campaigns. He had been the catalyst that shattered a Juggernaut of an alien society and had out maneuvered two ancient creatures. For all of his success though he could not say that he had done on his own. He had had help from some of the galaxy's greatest heroes both human and alien. For as many of these heroes that he had met only one stood out. She had not been with him at the beginning and at first she had been expendable, but as time passed his opinion had changed. She had become inseparable from him as any member of his team was. Now however, much like his team, she was gone. The last of his most trusted of comrades was gone.

At this moment his predicament couldn't have defined him more. He was as lost, aimless, and as shattered as the debris around him. As his suit's oxygen kept dropping, he did nothing to save himself. All he thought of was his other half.

Where he had been the muscle she had been the intellect. She was bending, ever shifting, vibrant. He was steadfast, solid, detached. Where she had displayed emotion he had silenced his own. Now though he felt a rush of emotions he could not control, could not lock away. It was too much, too raw, to new. The information, the acknowledgement had refused to sink in.

Her words that she had said continued to repeat over and over in his head.

"_Before this is all over…Promise me you'll figure out which one of us is the machine."_

Something he had still yet to figure out. What did it mean to be a machine? What did it mean to be a soldier? What did it mean to be human?

"_I'm not coming with you this time."_

Above the Spartan a slip space portal opened. It was unnatural through. Light shined out from it. He could see tall skyscrapers of some city he had never seen with a majority of bright yellow cars moving through it like red blood cells through the body. His body was being tugged toward it.

"_Welcome home, John."_

**Diablo Universe**

**The Assault on Heaven**

Dark clouds of a malicious desire rose up to meet the city of the High Heavens. From this darkness came a voice meant for all to hear.

"Even in the heart of heaven. Angels…can still feel fear."

It was the voice of a young woman, but she was unnatural. With black eyes and shinning yellow irises she stared up at her greatest nemesis.

From atop the ramparts of the entrance to Heaven stood a figure in red and gold armor of a heavenly make. Much like the woman however, it was not human. With a floating crown and tendrils of energy that arced from its back it could only been known as an angel. This angel was Imperius, The Archangel of Valor. The angel's right hand glowed with mystical energy to call forth a weapon like none other. With a burst of light and clap of thunder a spear was called down from the sky. The weapon's name was Solarion. Taking the weapon that he had summoned he disappeared in a flash only to reappear standing staunchly before the gates his weapon leveled directly at the strange girl.

"My old enemy. You cannot hide from me. No matter what form you chose to wear. Let your true self be revealed…Diablo."

With an unspoken command a stream of fire issued from Solarion bathing the girl in a fire that she deflected with one hand. With a yell of defiance he poured more energy on causing the girl to fall to her knees under the withering hail of fire. Imperius let up on the stream.

From the flames and darkness it rose from where the girl once stood. It was a demon. It was the demon of demons, the Prime Evil, Diablo. It was covered from head to hoof in red scales. It's figure was shapely much like the vessel of the human that had once held it. Black ivory extended from its arms, along its back, and along its tail. Its eyes shown with a fire that promised damnation to all.

"Our long war ends today…Imperius."

With a flip of his spear Imperius vanished again into light. Diablo charged to meet this light only to be fooled as Imperius appeared beside the demon and scored a hit along its left cheek. Diablo's tail answered in kind smashing Imperius through a marble column. Imperius was not one to be taken down so easily and had recovered from the hit. Diablo charged again, but this time Imperious stood his ground. Raising his spear he intercepted a spike of black ivory that ran along the demons arm. Imperius's weapon was not strong enough as the body broke releasing a shockwave of energy. With his other hand Diablo stabbed Imperius through the chest. The demon hoisted the weaponless angel of his feet to stare him in the face.

"Take one last look at your shinning Heaven Imperius. For soon nothing of it shall remain, but my laughter." Diablo taunted.

Imperius once more teleported away from Diablo before his city's gates. He crouched low observing his luminous blood as it flowed through his fingertips. Diablo sucked in air for a roar that would shatter Heaven's gates, but was stopped short as a terrible boom shook the air around them. Starring up at the sky they saw it split showing a new world untouched by their war. They were both drawn toward it.

**Avatar the Last Air Bender Universe**

**Conclusion of Northern Water Tribe Occupation**

Korra, the Avatar, stood with the Southern Water Tribes City Hall. The place where her uncle had started his take over by imprisoning her father. Now she stood waiting as newscasters from all over the world gathered to hear her words to an event that the world was already aware of. They would need to be comforted, they would need words of guidance, everyone would have to live with a decision that she had made. None of this bothered her right now.

Korra was a dark skinned girl of both Northern and Southern Water Tribe descent. She was the current generation's Avatar. A Bender of all four elements; fire, water, wind, and earth. It was her job to take care of both the secular and spiritual affairs of the world. Now however she had to deal with personal affairs.

"Do you have a moment to talk?" Mako asked.

Mako was of a lighter skill tone and a fire Bender. His red sash was drawn around his neck to stave off the cold. He was a dear friend and had been something…more.

"Of course." She said turning to face him.

"There's been something I've been wanted to tell you about that fight we had. I know I said that it wasn't that bad…but it's not exactly true." He said with a guilt. He knew that Korra had lost her memory, but with the problems that they were facing then it didn't seem right to bring it up. Not that he even wanted too.

"I…I, um…I broke up with you." He confessed.

A long silence passed before Korra responded with a confession of her own.

"I remember."

"But I thought you lost part of your memory?" he asked confused.

"I did," she admitted, "but being inside the Tree of Time brought it back."

The Tree of Time had been a spiritual…thing that she had used to look back on all of her memories to find out who she was.

"Sorry for blowing up at you."

"That's okay." He said taking her by the hands. "I think we both said somethings that we regret."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?" she asked.

"I know I should have." His eyes not quite meeting hers. "But I didn't want to hurt you all over again. I guess part of me wanted to forget about the break up to."

"I think we both know that this…Us…Doesn't work." She said her eyes averting from his.

"You're right." He said in defeat.

"It's over. For real this time."

Mako nodded his head in conformation. Korra took him by the face and gave him one last kiss goodbye. A single tear ran down her face. The moment passed and they parted.

"I'll always love you Korra."

"And I'll always love you." She said as she turned and took her hands out of his.

She had gone no more than three steps when the portal opened above her head. As her body began to lift she tried to cement herself using her Earth bending, but the force was too great. Mako ran after her but was unaffected by the pull of the portal. His hand were inches from hers when Korra lost her grip and was swallowed by the portal.

"Korra!" Mako screamed to the empty air.

**Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonatics HQ**

Within the Loonatics tower's Scientific Research and Weapons Development division sat none other than Tech E. Coyote. Tech was the man responsible for the Loonatics various crime fighting gadgets and tools. Man, however, may not be appropriate word. Tech was an upright humanoid like the rest of his team, but he had all the physical features of a coyote. He wore a fairly basic power armor of his own design that accented his magnetic and regenerative powers. Like the rest of the team it was black, but his was accented with green highlights.

He had several projects scattered throughout his lab in various states of progress. His current task right now installing a self-destruct program into every piece of technology he had ever built. He knew that technology had a dark-side and that the installation for self-destruct into his own devices would be a blessing should any of the teams numerous villains ever get their hands on his inventions. Also, it wouldn't be a half bad idea to install better security measures against his own team as half the reason they seemed to get into trouble would be because a certain few members of the team would touch things they shouldn't.

"Hey-Tech-good-buddy-good-pal. How-are-you-doing-today? Got-any-thing-neat-to-play-with? Not-that-you-always-build-things-to-play-with-but-it-would-be-really-awesome-if-you-did!" said the Loonatics speedster, Rev Roadrunner.

Tech turned to face his best friend and the one most responsible for the security feature he was now installing. Rev, was another humanoid but had characteristics like that of a roadrunner. Rev Roadruner wore his own power armor that was custom built to withstand heat generated by friction and high velocity impacts. Rev's suit was black and accented with red. Rev was the only one capable of understanding Tech's academic speech although he was not as smart as Tech himself.

"No." was Tech's simple response.

"Oh-come-o…" Rev was cut off as Tech clamped his hand firmly over Rev's beak.

"No. I'm installing new security protocols. When I'm done then you can play with the toys."

"Really?" Rev asked, or as well as a bird could when a hand covered its beak.

"Yea…" Tech was cut off as a portal opened above them.

"Huh, appears to be a space time rip opening into an alternate reality." Tech said taking this with absolutely zero surprise unlike Rev whose eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. They were then sucked up by the portal along with a few of Tech's gadgets.

**Marvel Universe**

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Astrophysics Monitoring Division**

Dr. Davis O'Neil stared blankly at his computer screens. When he had signed on to work for shield he had expected to be working with state of the art equipment and at least seeing some travel to exotic locations or other SHIELD science divisions. Instead SHIELD had him wasting his talent in an underground facility in the middle of nowhere South Dakota! His current task was to go over some research that had been recovered from Nevada. Right now he was just waiting for a program to hack and sort through relevant data. He had investigated an IPOD that had been "recovered" he hacked within moments and was listening to music that only a woman would listen too. Granted there was some good music, but he had no taste for Justin Beiber.

Davis stretched his dark arms behind him as he eyed the progress bar inch ever closer to complete. He let an angry sigh slip through his lips. In truth there was nothing wrong with the city they had him in. The people were friendly and always willing to help. He had literally survived a month off the food that had been given to him as a welcoming gift. It…it…it just wasn't what he was expecting. There were a few other workers with him in the underground labs, but he had only been here a few weeks and he hadn't gotten everyone's name down yet. He still hadn't adapted to life here yet. He was only 25 and he knew he had expected a lot from starting a job at SHIELD. He knew that he should be more patient as his mother suggested.

He took a glance at another monitor looking for what he called 7th dimension travel. It was a theory he had worked that devised a simpler form of faster than light travel than what string theory suggested. He predicted that it occurred naturally such as meteors may be swallowed and emitted by such phenomenon. He had been laughed at sure but he had seen several instances where it had occurred from his data collections.

His heart practically leapt into his throat as he saw the number of counts he was getting. Then his elation grew to fear as he saw the number continue to increase. He leapt out of his chair and almost had his nose pressed to the screen. It was impossible for that amount of radiation to be detected unless it was…multiple ones happening close by.

"Somebody, get me a line to the head of this section! We have a problem!" his voice was shaky with disbelief, and fear.

His coworkers stared at him in wonder.

"Why?" one of them asked.

Davis grabbed a remote and switched it over to the news. On screen they could see several large portals being opened up.

"Because of that."

**Location: New York**

**Altitude: 1 Mile above Earth's Surface**

The Master Chief felt the pull of gravity yank him down. As he began to fall his training began to kick in. Opening up his arms and legs in spread eagle formation he began to slow his descent, well for as well as a mass of half a ton could be slowed. Taking in his surroundings he saw archaic buildings that failed to impress in comparison to what he had seen. He had seen genocidal aliens, massive constructs of aliens, and wars on a massive scale. Seeing several slipspace portals opened above alongside his own spilling out…people and other creatures he had never seen. He lost site as he descended below the city's skyline.

The Master Chief began to wonder if he could use his thruster pack to slow him down. He used to rely on Cortana for information like that. It wasn't the same as a jet pack but hopefully it would make his crater a little smaller. Using his body and jet pack he began to slow his descent. He maneuvered himself to aim for the least populated intersection. There a red light. Curling himself up hit the ground with an earth shattering impact.

The Master Chief had blacked out only for a moment. When he came to he shuffled off some rumble that slid onto his body. Gawkers who had been staring at him began to back off as he began to rise. When he climbed out of the crater. People began to back up and others flat out ran from the emerging green Titan. His yellow gaze had made several people decide to put on a new pair of underwear.

"You know when I make a mess it usually means that a cleaning union and J.J. are going to make some money. You on the other hand backed up traffic for…probably several months."

The Master Chief turned to see you had spoken. From the voice he would have guessed a young man and he was quite right, but what surprised was that the man was wearing red and blue tights with a large black spider printed on the chest. The Arachnid as the Master Chief dubbed him was also curiously on top of a light pole.

"So are you going to explain to me what you were doing making craters in the middle of the street or do we have to do this the achey brakey way?"

The Master Chief only cocked his head back in response. Was this really happening? Was he being questioned by a guy wearing spandex on top of light pole? Maybe, Sergeant Johnson was right. Maybe he had finally crashed into as stubborn as he was and was now hallucinating.

"Hablas espanol? Or should I try speaking in binary?" was the next quip.

Before he could respond another impact rattled the ground. Cars had either been crushed or scattered by the impact. Flams frothed at the lip of the crater. Both turned to see what could only be described as a demon rose. The red demon looked around confused and disoriented as people started at in aghast. The demon gave a mighty roar and cars were picked up and scattered like leaves in a breeze. The New Yorkers would had been used to super hero battles scattered to dodge the flying cars. They also found it a convenient time to attend the closest church.

"Um, friend of yours?" the Arachnid asked a slight tingle of fear in his voice.

"No." the Master Chief said as he began to move forward. The demon had threatened human lives was thus deemed a threat. It had to be removed. Besides this city was only big for one demon.

Also I will provide a list of universes for characters I am using and present a challenge for people to submit their own characters from one of those universes.

Work smarter, not harder. 2 good 2 kill signing off.


End file.
